The Failure Stains Your Hands
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: Selling yourself on the back streets of this town can be a dirty job. You have two choices. Get in the car, or don't. Eat or Starve? Live or Die. So what do you do? You get in the car. But what happens when that car, belongs to an old friend...?


So. I do not own Teen Titans, do not condone prositution and don't care too much for flames. It is M now because it will be M later.

Please Review because my Review monster will eat me if he doesn't get the reviews I feed him

(holds up 'Feed Fluffy' sign)

---

_C-c-c-c cumdumpster_

_C-c-c--c call me a CUNT_

_C-c-c-call me clever_

_Is that still okay?_

----

You're so Fat.

First three word I think of when I look in mirror.

And Ugly.

Second two.

And you're chest is too small.

First ten words I think of every morning, when I look in the mirror, when I see men (and women), and before I'm off to bed.

I admit I never had the highest self esteem but it gets a little bit lower every day.

I guess my hips are okay, but don't thongs do that to everyone? I'm not complaining. At least boys pay more attention to me.

Back up.

Boys don't even look at me. Men, however; are a different story. Lot's of men find their dirty little beady black eyes upon me. But then again, when you wear two inch long blood red skirts, black thongs hanging out, legs that wont quit in your new dazzling stiletto heals, and a top that exposes bare implants. I can't really get pissed off when the first thoughts that cross their minds are "Mmmm. A vagina. HOLE FOR MY PENIS!"

I guess I've always been a little slut. A piece of ass. Now don't think they'll tell you. They aren't proud of it but they can't fool you if you listen carefully to me. I've done every one of them. Robin: I am now aware of why they call him wonder boy. he had a **package**.

We went at it at least once a night for the next week.

Beast Boy.. AWKWARD. Let's just say he was new to it and I had to tell him what to do and... Eh. Let's see... And Cyborg. Don't even ask how the whole him being a half-robot thing worked out. I don't plan on explaining it.

I'm not totally new to the scene either... Ew. Scene kids. Anyway, I'm not really new to it. Azarath reminded me of Rome when Robin was 'explaining' coughrantingcough about how the fall of Rome was turning out exactly like America. But yeah. Anyhoo. So on Azarath women couldn't do much. They had two choices if they wanted to make money. Depend on husbands. Or, my personal favourite for those little six year olds to be exposed to. Yep! Prostitution!

No applause. Well, it wasn't really right for that to happen. Some things you just can't control but hey. Look at me now.

Can't be that bad.

Shut up.

But hey, that was years ago. Now I am a full grown twenty-two old single woman! Yes. Single and loving it. Yes. Single prostitute! Mmm. Do you smell the sex and candy?

I do.

All right, I'll cut the shit. Name's Rae. You would have known me as Raven... you know, Raven of the Teen Titans? Oh yeah. Sorry, you're new to Jumpcity aren't you? Well. Once upon a time I was a super hero, fighting along side with Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

Yeah, Teen Titans sold out years ago. Cyborg found a girl to call his own. Loved him for who she was... Then I had sex with him and she dumped him because she found out and Cyborg hated me.

Yes. He found a girl to call his own... after that.

But that was five years ago. Back in 2005. What happened to them now you ask? All men under seventeen were drafted. Yes, you heard me. Robin was held as an exception because of his high status. he made money. they need money. They keep him. Cy and B come back.

Needless to say they resigned from the Teen Titans. from then on we couldn't stand without them. you aren't aware of it but when we all started out we made a blood pack that if one of us was to resign, quit, or be killed. The Titans would not go on with out them.

We carried it out, too.

To this day I have no idea what happened to three best men in my life. Last I heard Robin was now a sell-out. His Child Star years caught up to him. Beast Boy was killed in a drug ring. Cyborg... nobody heard about him.

You may ask why I don't speak of Starfire.

Through out this whole story I choose not to. So if you came to hear my story about Starfire you are mistaken.

Nobody talks about her anymore.

That's enough of that.

I figure it's around time. I put on my Stilettos and I'm ready to go.

You know that whole "The streets were cold and damp blah blah blah blah". One: the streets aren't always cold and damp. On a hot California night sometimes the streets can be warm. At least I know that from the bricks. When the bricks on the outsides of buildings are warm, and gum under the desks of high class office-goers is still icky and squishy, it's not too cold. And not too damp.

But I will tell you one thing, Having a career based solely on sex isn't fun. You deal with people you don't like. But you have two choices. You can either get in the car, or not. If you want to eat, pay for the heroin, and pay the rent. You get in the car. Or you can go crazy, starve, and get kicked out of your rent-shack. Which would you prefer.

You have no other choice but to get in the car.

It's a way to make a living...

Walking the back streets of Jumpcity is a tough. But this is my street. I made aqiantances with some people. Salana and Sophie. I don't say friends because there are no friends in this business. There are people that know people that will be there for you as long as you pay them to.

It's hard.

A Black Cadillac pulls up to me. The windows are tinted, and I can see my pale face, crimson collagen lips and musky eyes with conceler-hidden bags.

I'm a mess.

Suddenly my face changes as he rolls down the window and asks me how much I want for a quick blow.

I throw out a cheap price. There's something familiar about him. Anything to make him open that door. He gives off a scent I recall. The smell of cheap hair gel-

Cheap hair gel.

No. Shut up. Lot's of people wear hair gel.

Peering in for a closer look I can make out thick jet black hair pushed over one eye. He wears a pin stripe black and grey hat and dark sunglasses so I can't see his eyes.

He considers and opens the door.

I step in. We pull into a back alley and turn off the headlights. My black make up caked eyes switch to him.

No, I can't look at him. He looks to familiar. Brings back memories...

"Like wonder-boy." I whisper softly.

"What?" He said interrupting my thoughts just before I got to work.

"Nothing, just dazing off."

"Wait." He abruptly zipped up his pants, "Say that name again."

"Um. Wonder Boy? Look do you want this or not?"

"How do you know that name?" The stranger said to me softly yet aggressively.

"Look it's none of your business! If you didn't want it then here's your fucking money back!" She said sitting back up and throwing the dollar bills everywhere.

"Yes it is... Only four people called me by that name! They're all dead!"

My eyes went wide. Did he just say 'me'.

"What do you mean 'me'?"

He grabbed both of my wrists, "Just tell me you are."

I looked away from him, "You're average cherry-bomb whore. What do you think?"

"No... You're name." He said cupping my chin softly.

When he took off his sun glasses I saw two pairs of piercing green eyes staring back at me.

Eyes that brought me back to years and years ago.

And in usion with both said eachothers names.

_"Robin?"_

_"Raven?"_


End file.
